


Flatterer

by Polyhexian



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, POV Third Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Valve Fingering (Transformers)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27224512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyhexian/pseuds/Polyhexian
Summary: They are CUTE and SWEET and they LOVE EACH OTHER
Relationships: Chromedome/Rewind (Transformers)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Flatterer

Chromedome was surprised to hear the shower running in the washracks when he got home. He hadn't expected Rewind to be off of work until much later in the evening, but here he was.

He followed the sound to the cracked washrack door and rapped at it with two knuckles, peeking his head in.

"Rewind?" he asked.

"Ah!" Rewind cried, startled, "Domey! Hey, sorry, we had a big production issue on set today, I took off early."

Chromedome brightened and slipped inside. "Don't apologize. Happy to see you. You've been so busy lately."

"Documentaries don't make themselves, do they?" Rewind hummed, sticking his faceplate back into the solvent stream and letting it run over his plating, into cracks and seam lines, pulling out debris and dirt from a day's work.

"A good thing, too, or you'd be out of a job," Chromedome chuckled, stepping up being him into the solvent to put his hands on Rewind's shoulders and rub, shifting platelets and armour soothingly. Rewind hummed happily into the contact, leaning back against his conjunx.

"I wouldn't mind getting to laze around all day with you," he sighed happily.

"Hey, _I_ still have a job in this hypothetical self-filming documentary reality," Chromedome chuckled, sinking down to rest on his knees so Rewind could lean back against his chest, "Though I wouldn't mind that either. We should go on vacation."

Rewind slid down into his lap and let Chromedome slide his hands away from his shoulders and around his chest to hold him tightly. 

"I've always wanted to see the Mithril Sea," he mused, "I hear the sunrises there are indescribable."

"Second best view in the world, I bet," Chromedome teased, letting one hand wander down across Rewind's abdomen and across his thighs. Rewind shifted his legs apart invitingly.

"Oh, you," Rewind giggled, "Flatterer."

"I can't help myself," Chromedome responded, his hand coming to rest on Rewind's interface panel, already beginning to warm, "Open for me?"

Rewind slid his panel aside and let Chromedome dip two fingers into the folds of his valve, soft and warm and surprisingly wet already. Just scissoring his fingers again the outer mesh had Rewind sighing into his touch. 

"Someone missed me," Chromedome commented, nuzzling the side of Rewind's helm where it rested against his shoulder. 

"I always miss you," Rewind answered, "I _was_ thinking about you though."

"I do have the _best_ timing," Chromedome chuckled, letting his thumb circle Rewind's anterior node as he gasped and rolled his hips forward into it. He pushed a finger into the soft mesh of his entrance, slick and wanting. 

" _Ah,_ Domey," Rewind murmured as Chromedome thrust in and out, still nuzzling his helm. He let his thumb push with more force against his node, encouraged by his partner's delighted little gasps, "More. Please."

Chromedome added a second finger and didn't hesitate to scissor them apart, easily stretching the calipers of his valve. Rewind arched his back into the steady stream of solvent with a pleasured cry, visor flaring. Chromedome pulled his thumb away from Rewind's node to a frustrated whine, only so that he could replace it with his other hand, rubbing it in right, fast circles as he picked up the pace with the fingers that were inside him.

"Nn, don't stop, Chromedome, I'm- I'm going to-"

"I won't," Chromedome whispered, "I want to see you overload for me. You're so beautiful when you do."

"Ah!" Rewind cried out, wordless and overwhelmed, channel cycling down around Chromedome's fingers as he drew out his overload, charge crackling over his wrist. 

Rewind sagged back against him in his lap, vents flared and struts relaxed. Chromedome pecked his cheek with a chaste mask-kiss as he drew his hand away to hug him across his chest again.

"I love you," Rewind murmured, visor offline. Chromedome turned off the water and scooped him up under his knees, unsurprised when Rewind immediately wound his arms around his neck and set his head against his shoulder.

"Let's go dry you off, hm?" Chromedome suggested, "We've got a whole evening to laze about." Rewind giggled.


End file.
